Quiet Guys
by Teenage.Dream92
Summary: Hilary thought she loved the typical quiet guy. Maybe - just maybe - she was wrong.


**(A/N):** Hey guys! Another one-shot for you! :) I actually think that it's the longest one-shot I've written so far, lol. Just working in between writing TFD, which, by the way, will hopefully be updated within the next week :D Anyways, moving on to this story. It's another TyHil (I know, I'm very obsessed with this couple) but I just got this idea and flew with it X) So, tell me what you guys think - I would love to hear your opinions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Quiet Guys**

I was nuzzled in between two sliding bookshelves. They had been pushed abnormally close, so there wasn't really enough walking room. There was just a tiny sliver of space, so I had to suck in my stomach and squeeze in. Of course, there was practically no room to breathe with the shelves being this close, and consequently I was extremely uncomfortable at the moment. But I was a girl with a purpose, so I remained in my little hiding spot, unbeknownst to anyone.

I wriggled my arms a little, trying to free them from the iron-clad grasp the bookshelves held them in. After I freed one of my hands, I used it to pull out a few books from the shelves. I felt a little guilty; I wasn't really planning on using the books. I just wanted them out of my way, out of my line of sight, so I let them fall to the floor with a somewhat muffled thump. I shifted rather uneasily as I placed my feet on the narrow bottom ledge of one of the shelves and pulled myself up. Quickly, I felt the guilt vanish. From where I was, I had the perfect view.

He was hunched over a computer, his face scrunched into a concentrated expression. Textbooks and papers were messily strewn around him, and his eyes kept darting to these every couple of seconds. I giggled, watching the boy fret over his work. Oh my god, he was _such_ a nerd. But he was a kind of cute nerd, especially when he kept adjusting his glasses like that. Actually, it was more like downright _hot_.

Yeah, it's true. I was totally obsessed with quiet, timid, and self-conscious guys.

I don't know the reason behind it, really. My friends told me it was because I loved control. In their words, I was a 'control freak'. Which totally isn't true. Just because I wanted things done right (that is, done _my_ way), they assumed that I was power crazy. They insisted that I subconsciously wanted to be in a relationship in which I had the upper hand.

Well, naturally, my response to that was, "No way in hell!"

But honestly, I don't understand why any of those bimbos would want to date an arrogant, preppy, alpha-male type of guy. Most of those girls sell out, and for what? So they can be bossed around by those guys for a few weeks, and then get tossed out like a dirty old rag? Yeah, no thanks. I'll stick to my quiet nerds, thank-you-very-much.

I focussed in on the books that my victim – er, _chosen one_ – was studying. I could only make out one word, which was printed across the cover of his textbook: 'Programming'. My heart thrummed in excitement. He was a _computer_ nerd, which was even better. I knew bits and pieces of computers, from what my friend Kenny had told me not-so-long ago. Maybe I could strike up some sort of conversation about – wait, what were those things called? Hard drives? Yes, I would strike up a conversation about the hard drive in my laptop, and then we'd bond while we discussed computer parts—

"Hey Hil,"

My fantasy was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice. I removed my fixed gaze from my vict—chosen one and settled it on the one who had corrupted my peaceful thoughts. "Get lost, Tyson."

His smug grin never faltered. He just leaned against the front of the narrow pathway, keeping that impish smile stuck to his face. "Oh no, I couldn't do that," he sang, projecting his voice. "Or I wouldn't know who you were stalking."

I hissed and slid to the exit, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him in. "God, Tyson, he'll hear you!"

He kept that stupid toothy smile of his plastered to his face and instead responded with a suggestive voice, "So why have you cornered me in this secluded part of the library, alone?"

"You're an arrogant, hot-headed jerk," I scowled at all six-feet of him. I have no idea how he even found me here. I had thought that I was hidden out of sight from everyone, but _he_ proved me wrong. Again. He seemed to have some sort of Hilary-radar, one that almost always found me in a compromising or embarrassing situation. In grade eight, he found me trying to stuff my bra. Yeah, don't ask how that happened, because _I _don't even know myself. But long-story-short, I hated him. I absolutely loathed Tyson Granger.

"Why thank you," Tyson wasn't even fazed by my comment. He just winked at me flirtatiously. Ugh.

"It wasn't a compliment," I muttered a backhanded comment which he cheerfully ignored.

"So, who are you staring at? I mean, who are you stalking?"

"I prefer to call it _admiring from afar_," I grumbled, shifting my eyes from the male in front of me to the small hole I had cleared to get a view of Mr. Computer Geek. Tyson noticed my averted gaze and followed the invisible trail that my ruby eyes had made. He pushed me aside and looked through the opening at my chosen one. I swear I saw something flicker through his russet eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. When he turned to me, those pools of chocolate brown were back to normal.

"Nice choice," he commented, that crooked smile gracing his features once again. "Definitely your type. Not too hot but has a scrap of potential, not self-assured, a geek…"

"_What is that supposed to mean_?" I practically screamed, which caused Tyson to howl with laughter. I was getting ready to clobber that idiot with a dictionary when a librarian appeared at the entrance. She gave us a chastising look, effectively causing me to flush. I began apologizing profusely, simultaneously making excuses about why I was hidden between the two sliding shelves. She had no part of it, though, and instead gave us a demeaning glare before warning us and walking away. I swiped a book from the shelves and pushed my way past the unaffected Tyson, mentally stabbing him with daggers. I needed to get _away_ from this guy.

Unfortunately for me, he followed me out.

"Come on, Hil, have some fun." He reasoned as I walked to a nearby study table. Oh, I would have given _anything_ to wipe that conceited grin right off of his pretty-boy face. I whipped around and gave him another murderous glare before slapping my book on the table and sitting down. He stared at me with a bemused expression on his face before pulling out a chair of his own, and plopping himself down right beside me.

Why me?

"Leave me alone," I gave him my best don't-you-dare-mess-with-me looks. "What the hell are you doing in the library anyways? Shouldn't you be off somewhere, ogling some skank with your hard-headed friends?"

Again, he dodged my question. "You make me laugh," He said, brushing off my last obviously-offensive comment. "Which is why I want to take you to a movie tonight. How about it?"

His last comment didn't even deter my annoyance at him. It was true, he pulled a complete one-eighty, but sadly, this was an event that I knew too well. That idiot Tyson asked me out every single day, just to annoy the living daylights out of me. I hate to admit it, but it worked like a charm. His undeniable ego, his irritatingly confident voice, the sly undertone to his voice – it all got under my skin. It was just everything about the way he said it; he acted like he was doing me a _favour_. Yeah, right.

But I guess the worst part of it was that, deep down, part of me wished that he actually meant it one of those times.

Hormones suck.

"How about you drop off of the face of the earth?" I replied, using a sickly-sweet and extremely sarcastic tone of voice, hoping he'd get the point across. He didn't.

"Oh, Hilary, you _know_ I could never do that! You might miss me too much."

I gagged at him before taking my book and cracking it open to a random page. There was no way I was going to reply to that dimwit. He should have known that I would not have missed him one bit. I would've embraced the absence of his elephant-sized ego, his infectious grin, and those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

Wait – did I just say _gorgeous_? I meant stupid.

Beside me, Tyson chuckled at my reaction, but didn't say anything else. Smart boy. I turned my back to him and focussed in on the spot where I had seen that computer guy typing away. When I finally spotted him, I was delighted to see that he was walking in my direction. As he sauntered over, I quickly ran a hand through my chestnut curls, flattening out any stray hairs. I dove into my bag and took out some lip-gloss, quickly reapplying some as the spectacled boy approached.

"Um, hi," Mr. Computer Geek began, his cheeks flaming a deep crimson. He didn't make eye contact with me, and he kept looking at his shoes. It was kind of adorable though, seeing him all self-conscious and unsure of himself about talking to a girl. I know _I _found it way more attractive than the bag of confidence behind me.

Even if, you know, Mr. Computer Geek wasn't _as_ good looking.

"Hi," I responded, putting on a half-sweet, half-flirty smile. Tyson snorted behind me but I ignored him, making a mental note to scratch his eyes out once my chosen one had returned to his work. So I ploughed through a set of somewhat rehearsed and slightly coquettish words. "What can I do for you?"

Before he could say anything, Tyson jumped in.

"Good choice, buddy," he called out, interrupting whatever words the other male was about to say. He rose to his feet from the chair he had previously been sitting in, and walked around me to stand beside my quiet nerd. I was utterly horrified when I saw him casually sling an arm around the other boy's shoulders and pat him on the back. "Yeah, she's a good one. She's a tiger in the bedroom, that's for sure."

And that's when my life ended. Well, maybe not literally, but it sure _felt_ like it.

I saw Mr. Computer Geek look to Tyson with a perturbed expression scrawled across his features. His face, like mine, immediately turned a deep scarlet. I was thrown into a daze, but even then, I knew I had to say _something_ to counteract Tyson's disturbing comment. I didn't exactly know how to do that, so all that came out of my mouth was purely nonsensical.

"I-I…that's not true, I m-mean I'm not, unless you like that sort of stuff…"

Oh my god, I just made myself sound like a slut. _Kill me now_.

Unluckily for me, no one came to put me out of my humiliated misery. I had to watch my own personal nightmare unfold in front of me: watching the guy I liked – I mean, hated – destroy any chance of ever getting a date. With another quiet guy, I mean. I bet all those superficial jerks would flock to me if they knew I had a reputation of sleeping around. Which they probably _would_ because I just admitted that I was 'a tiger in the bedroom'. Silently, I prayed that the earth would swallow me whole. I waited a few moments.

Nothing.

I hate my life.

With a sinking feeling, I looked at the scene in front of me. Mr. Computer Geek had shrugged off Tyson's arm within seconds of the announcement and was now muttering something along the lines of, "I was just looking for my eraser." Before I could say anything else, he scampered away.

I whipped my head towards Tyson, who was trying to hold back laughter and failing miserably. I could feel the tears of anger and hurt pricking behind my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall. I would _not_ show weakness in front of that grade-A jerk of a guy. I mean, how could he _do_ that? Didn't he realize that he singlehandedly ruined my reputation? That he obliterated any chance of having a decent relationship with a decent guy?

I felt the fury simmering underneath my surface, but I didn't act on it right away. Tyson saw the look on my face, and immediately his expression changed to a softer, slightly sheepish one.

"Wasn't that funny?" He asked quietly, running a hand through his midnight-blue hair. "I mean, what kind of pick up line is—"

"Can't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes into thin slits. "All you've ever done is humiliate and embarrass me since the first day I met you, and I don't know why. All I know is," I took a deep breath before looking directly into his eyes. "I can't deal with it anymore. I-I just can't."

"What?"

"Don't ever talk to me again, Tyson."

Tyson strode to where I was in a few large steps. With an intense look, he drew his face about an inch from mine. I was so close that I could see the different shades of brown within his eyes, that I could smell the scent of his intoxicating cologne. "You don't hate me. You probably wouldn't be able to bear if I never spoke to you again,"

How the hell did he know?

"You think you know everything, don't you?" I spat at him, the anger again threatening to break through once again.

He shook his head slowly. "No. I _do_ know everything."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled, finally exploding with the built up resentment I had bottled up for so damn long. I needed to get it out in the open. I was beyond the point of caring now. "You don't know that all those times you ask me out, I actually wish that you'd meant it. You don't know that I convince myself that I actually _prefer_ quiet guys to help me feel better about not having _you_. And you sure as hell do not know that I actually have feelings for you!" I finished my rant, my shoulders heaving. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore; it was too painful and downright humiliating. So I turned on my heels and started to walk away, but not before I heard his voice ring out once more.

"Will you just wait a second?"

"Oh, do you need something, _your highness_?" I sneered, letting my anger show with every biting word.

"I sure as hell do," He replied with an edge to his voice, which mildly shocked me. His expression had changed yet again to one of determination and slight annoyance. This just irritated me more; I mean, what did _he_ have to be annoyed about? _My_ reputation was the one that was on the line because of _his_ idiotic actions.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I met his smoldering gaze and felt my heart soften a little. I tried not to show it, though, and matched his furious gaze with one of my own.

"You."

The atmosphere was quiet while I took in the weight of his words. Did he just say he wanted _me_?

I scrutinized his facial expression. His jaw was set; his cinnamon-brown eyes were still boring into mine intensely. I shifted uncomfortably as my heart spun into a sputtering tizzy. There was no sign that he was lying to me, nothing to say that he was joking. I sucked in a breath, studying his body language. He continued to stare me down.

"W-what?" I stuttered, finally breaking the awkward atmosphere that had filled the air. "If this is a joke, Tyson, I swear to god—"

"Well, obviously you don't know anything either." He swiftly cut me off, giving me a glare. "You don't know that every time I ask you out, I mean every single word. You don't know that I pester you because I want your attention. And you definitely don't know that I've been chasing after you since the first day I met you."

I was speechless, but it was a good kind of speechless – if that even existed. I felt like I was on cloud nine, like I was on top of the world. Tyson Granger – the arrogant, hot-blooded prep that I thought I hated, but never really could – had been crushing on me for as long as I had been hung up over him. It seemed unreal.

For a few agonizing moments, no one said anything. I swear, I could hear crickets chirping in the distance.

But then, before anyone could even _think_ of saying something, Tyson took my face in his and placed his mouth over mine. In front of the many people within the library at the time, who were staring at us with a mixture of curiosity and merriment strung on their faces. He kissed me, in front of them all. And even though I was totally self-conscious, I didn't care at that moment. Because Tyson Granger liked me.

And I, Hilary Tachibana, liked him, too.

Needless to say, we were both kicked out of the library for the rest of the semester for being too loud. It wasn't much of a loss, though; I was done scoping for boys.

I had one already.

* * *

**(A/N):** Was it alright? Anything to improve? Anything that you liked or disliked? Haha, sorry for all the questions :P Just drop me a review and lemme know what you guys think! Until next time... :)


End file.
